En tiempos de guerra - Makorra
by SofiaaCaro
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún perduraban secuelas del fin de la guerra de los cien años la pequeña isla la cual amo con todo mi corazón estaba a merced nuevamente de los maestros fuegos, una familia de alto nivel económico aprovecho sus grandes caudales de oro para comprar nuestras tierras por apenas monedas, el patriarca fue demasiado cobarde al vender nuestras creencias.


**Cuando nos llegó la noticia de que por fin la guerra de los cien años había terminado mi corazón exploto de alegría, al fin podríamos volver a nuestro lugar de origen, a los glaciares, focas, al frío, a estar nuevamente rodeados de nieve. Debido a los conflictos con la nación del fuego nuestra pequeña tribu ubicada a las afuera de la gran ciudad del polo norte se vio obligada a marcharse, por suerte encontramos refugio en una isla no muy lejana y sobre todo deshabitada, de esto no recuerdo mucho ya que sucedió mucho antes de que yo naciera. Fui criada con las misma creencias que los ancianos, aprendí amar la luna, a respetar al imponente océano y sobre todo aprender agua control como mis amigos pero aun así no me molesto crecer en una tranquila isla, me la pasaba con los animales, en la playa practicando nuevas técnicas de agua control, observando el horizonte desde la roca más alta de toda la isla.  
>Al cumplir 17 años recibimos la mejor de las noticias, la guerra había terminado, por fin nos sentimos libres y seguros, decidimos deshacernos de la gran niebla que atemorizaba a todos aquellos navegantes. Celebramos como nunca antes, la fiesta duro tres días, todos volvimos a reír y a vivir tranquilos durante esos tres gloriosos días hasta que de repente cuando me encontraba en mi lugar favorita note como un barco se acercaba había llegado a nuestras costas un barco con la insignia de la nación de fuego, no podíamos creerlo ''Que es lo que querían?'', la guerra había terminado y no habían molestado más desde que lograron ahuyentarlos con una gran neblina asegurando que estas tierras estaban malditas. No dude en acercarme apenas vi el barco anclar en uno de nuestros muelles, decidimos guardar la calma, no queríamos provocarlos pero en mis venas corría la sangre de guerrea, vi como un hombre bien vestido bajaba con su ego por los aires, nos miró con desprecio y superioridad detrás de él una mujer no muy mayor salió mirando todo el lugar con una gran sonrisa estaba feliz de por fin a ver llegado a destino, dos guardias los escoltaron hasta quedar frente a uno de los puesteros, el hombre vestido con finas telas dijo:<br>-En donde puedo encontrar a su... alcalde o como ustedes lo llamen?-  
>El pesquero, llamado Jumo respondió:- Yo los guiare a él, pero les advierto que estamos preparados para cualquier ataque...<br>El hombre rio con ironía:- Ahorre me el discurso de advertencia y lléveme con su ''líder''  
>Jumo apretó los dientes, pero guardo compostura, los llevo hacia el pueblo a la casa del patriarca como lo llamábamos. Mi padre apareció detrás de mí para detenerme, quería seguirlos saber qué es lo que pasaba, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo muy tranquilo:<br>-No es el momento hija...-  
>Lo mire preocupada, pero agregue decidida:- Estos maestros fuegos no van a ser lo quieran aquí...- Me solté de su mano y corrí en dirección a mi hogar que se encontraba no muy lejos de la casa del patriarca. Los seguí cautelosamente por los techos de las casas, era una gran ventaja, todas las casas, comercios e incluso la casa de los curanderos estaban pegadas una con otros. Me quede escuchando la conversación desde el techo, la ventaba del despacho estaba abierta lo cual me facilitaba mucho las cosas, oí al patriarca decir:<br>-Con que atrevimiento quiere realizar esa acción...-  
>El otro hombre le respondió:- La guerra término y lo único que quiero es la protección para mí y mi familia... Estoy seguro que esto - Hubo una pausa- lo ayudara a cambiar de opinión...<br>El silencio se apodero de toda la habitación, no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, tampoco podía asomarme porque revelaría mi ubicación, decidí esperar a ver que sucedía.  
>El patriarca dijo tartamudeando:- Va-valla... eso es... mucho...<br>-Mucho qué?- Pensé.  
>El hombre de la nación del fuego agrego:- Estoy seguro que esto será suficiente para usted y su familia a cambio de su casa...<br>Pensé:-Que? El patriarca venderá su casa? No puede ser tan tirado, lo es pero vender su casa para que viva gente de la nación del fuego... No puede ser... Debo estar mal interpretando las cosas...  
>Se escuchó el ruido de una silla correrse, unos pasos y el patriarca dijo:- Hoy mismo puede instalarse, y no se preocupe la isla también es suya...<br>Sentí como si me hubieran tirado desde un precipicio con mis atados a una gran bola de cemento y me hundiera rápidamente, mi quede helada al escuchar esas palabras, nuestros patriarca, nuestro líder, quienes todos conocíamos nos había vendido por un par de monedas de oro, no podía ser verdad. Me fui corriendo del lugar de inmediato me sentía sucia, triste, pero sobre todo decepcionada pase de la felicidad de saber que la guerra había terminado a estar nuevamente aterrada, ahora el enemigo estaba a unos metros de mi casa.  
>Encontré a mi padre en la plaza, me vio muy confundida, no dudo en hacer la pregunta correcta:<br>-Que escuchaste?- Él sabía que yo había ido a la casa del patriarca para saber que hablarían, pero las palabras que había escuchado no podían salir de mi boca- Hija que fue lo que te paso?  
>Lo mire muy triste, él se sorprendió, le dijo:- Nos vendió...<br>Mi madre Senna que venía de comprar nos vio junto a la fuente, fue corriendo tirando todo aquello que tenía en sus manos, me aparto de mi padre para dejarme frente a ella, en vez de interrogarme me abrazo, yo la abrase con fuerza.  
>Escuchamos como se acercaban los guardias del hombre de la nación de fuego y entre ellos estaba ese hombre, cerré mi puño al verlo, me acerque corriendo a él, los guardas tomaron posición para atacarme.<br>Lo señale y le dije:- Usted es un cobarde...  
>La gente del pueblo comenzó a acercarse.<br>El hombre me miro con soberbia diciendo:- Y tú quien te crees campesina...  
>Me enfurecí aún más al escuchar esas palabras:- Usted es un cobarde que vino aquí para refugiarse del castigo que merece por ser un maestro fuego...<br>El hombre rio con cinismo, yo no me inmute en ningún momento:- Su líder se quedó fascinado al ver tanto oro en su vida no dudo ni por un segundo en venderme esta isla...  
>Mi padre se paró junto a mi diciendo:- El nunca haría eso!<br>El hombre de la nación de fuego dijo tranquilamente:- Ya lo hizo, y aquí esta...- Saco de sus mangas un delicado pergamino- El papel que lo comprueba... Como soy un hombre de buen corazón los dejare vivir en esta isla en paz mientras sigan mis órdenes...  
>Yo grite:- Jamás! No dejare que un maldito maestro fuego este en esta isla!<br>El hombre esta vez enojado dijo:- Cierra la boca tu campesina, será mejor que te comportes de ahora en adelante como una señorita porque no dudare en quemarte...  
>Mi padre salió en mi defensa:- Como se atreve a decir eso, este pueblo es pequeño pero honrado no permitiremos que un hombre como usted nos asuste...<br>Una llama de fuego fue dirigida hacia nuestros pies, retrocedimos sorprendidos, la gente del pueblo se asustó demasiado, yo en un momento también pero no debía mostrar debilidad ante ese hombre, esté se aclaró la garganta anunciando:  
>-A partir de ahora solo seguirán mis órdenes... y como primer orden prohibiré el agua control... para siempre...-<br>Mis oídos no daban credibilidad ante esas palabras, un maestro fuego llegaba, compraba la isla y ahora prohibía el agua control esta vez las cosas se volvieron personales.**

**Llegamos a casa muy enojados, el nuevo ''alcalde'' nos había mandado a casa como toque de queda, tire una de la sillas de la cocina, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y sujete con fuerza mi cabello, mi padre entro igual que yo, mi madre en cambio intento calmarnos pero no podía su indignación era igual que la nuestra.  
>Mire al techo y dijo:- Esto debe ser una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertare, no puede ser verdad...<br>Mi padre se sentó en la mesa, apoyo los dos sobres la mesa mientras sus manos sostenían su cuello:- Esto debe ser toda una mentira... Como Joka pudo hacer esto - Dio un golpe a la mesa - Es un traidor...  
>Fui muy decidida a la puerta mientras decía:- Yo no permitiré que este hombre haga lo que quiera... Yo misma lo sacare a patadas.<br>Mi madre me tomo del brazo y me dijo muy seria:- No saldrás de esta casas, tenemos que ser más sensatos Quieres que te encierren?  
>Mire a mi madre un poco dudosa, pero tenía razón, teníamos que ser más listos que ese hombre, me fui a mi habitación sin cenar pensando en que podíamos hacer. En mitad de la noche escuche como alguien entraba a mi habitación, era Junn, uno de mis mejores amigos, un chico idealista y muy agradable, lo recibí con un abrazo.<br>Junn me miro a los ojos preguntándome:- Que sucede? Llegamos con mi padre de pesca y encontramos un barco de la nación del fuego...  
>Le respondí:- Joka vendió la isla...<br>Junn dio un paso hacia atrás diciendo:- Imposible...  
>Agache la cabeza, cerré los ojos y rendida dije:- Es la verdad, este nuevo alcalde prohibió el agua control y tenemos toque de queda...<br>Junn esta vez enojado dijo:- Como pudieron permitir eso!  
>Yo le respondí levantando la voz:- Es un maestro fuego, si atacamos el pueblo podría arder en llamas ahora me doy cuenta...<br>En ese momento entro mi padre al escuchar mi voz, se alivió que solo era Junn, lo saludo con un abrazo, le pregunto si lo que había dicho era verdad mi padre confirmo la cruda verdad.  
>Fuimos a la cocina para tomar algo de café, nadie en mi casa podía dormir y seguramente pasaba lo mismo en otras casas, Junn nos contó que apenas llegaron unos hombres vestidos con uniformes de la nación del fuego les ordenaron baja de inmediato e irse a sus casas el padre de Junn enseguida quiso saber que estaba sucediendo pero nadie le respondió, al llegar a su casa la madre de Junn les conto un poco de lo que sabía, enseguida quisieron salir para ir a la que era la casa de Joka pero los guardas los metieron nuevamente a su casa, Junn recordó como llegar a casa saltando los techos y dio conmigo.<br>Mi padre dijo muy serio:- Tenemos que sacarlos de este lugar...  
>Junn respondió:- Pero no lo compro?<br>Yo dije:- Estas tierras son nuestras desde hace muchos años un siempre pedazo de pergamino no dirá de quienes son ahora...  
>Mi madre dijo:- Hija tienes razón pero este maestro fuego puede quemar todo el lugar y dejarnos sin nada... O peor matarnos...<br>Yo cerré mi puño y dije:- No es justo... estoy segura que otros piensan como nosotros, tenemos que reunirnos como sea...  
>Junn me miro preguntando:- Como? Hay toque de queda, todos debemos estar en casa a las seis de la tarde...<br>Yo lo mire y le dije:- No te preocupes conozco de un lugar...**

_Mientras tanto en la casa del nuevo alcalde, un joven de unos dieciocho años contemplaba el mar desde su ventana, suspiro y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, no se sentía orgulloso de las acciones que su padre estaba llevando a cabo pero tampoco podía permitir que los maestros tierras los humillaran dejándolos mal parado ante la guerra que había terminado. Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación, era la madre:  
>-Mako hijo es hora de que vengas a comer algo...-<br>Este la miro diciendo:- No tengo hambre madre...  
>La mujer entro a la habitación, se paró en medio preguntando:- Algo te pasa hijo? Desde que llegaste no quisiste salir a caminar...<br>Mako miro a su madre de reojo diciendo:- Salir de aquí es como firmar mi sentencia de muerte la gente de este lugar nos odia por lo que mi padre está haciendo  
>La mujer con una sonrisa dijo:- Hijo no tienes por qué temer a estos campesinos, tu padre les tiene prohibido usar su agua control...<br>Mako fue hacia su madre, esta borro su sonrisa al ver a su hijo indignado:- Y Crees que eso esta? Este era su hogar y nosotros llegamos como intrusos, si al menos no hubiera dicho esas cosas saldría de este lugar...  
>La madre suspiro, se dio media vuelta y antes de salir le dijo:- Recuerda que todo esto lo hace por ti y por mí...- La puesta se cerró lentamente, Mako se acostó en su cama mientras miraba la luna pesando ''Ojala que esta gente no crea que soy como mi padre...''<em>

**Desde la llegada del intruso había pasado un mes, la gente de la tribu logro informarse de que siguieran al pie de la letra las órdenes del hombre que muy pronto todo este terminaría. Durante todas las noches yo junto a mi padre y más aliados nos juntábamos en secreto en una cueva del otro lado de la isla de la cual nadie más que yo sabía la ubicación, todos teníamos el mismo objetivo: Sacar al intruso de nuestra isla, como lo haríamos, lo tomaríamos de sorpresa en su casa en las noches de luna llena cuando nuestro poder era mucho más fuerte, los más jóvenes nos encargaríamos de entrar a la casa para deshacernos de todos los guardas dentro, tomar a su esposa y supuestamente un hijo quien nadie había visto en todo el mes que esos intrusos había llegado, fuera de la casa nos esperan quienes tenían más experiencia, los llevaríamos hasta su barco incluyendo a sus guardias y con nuestro agua control llevaríamos al barco muy lejos y a la deriva.**

***

_El encierro ya me estaba enfermando, no tenía más que leer, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, el patio de la casa me resultaba muy pequeño para entrenar. Mi madre en cambio se llevaba bien con la gente del pueblo o al menos eso le hacían creer, más de una vez escuche a la cocina decir que mi madre era una ignorante que solo seguía las ordenes de su esposo, me dolió admitir que en parte tenia razón, en cambio de mí no hablaban mucho porque casi ni me veían salir y andar por la casa.  
>Una cálida noche de verano decidí salir a recorrer el pueblo una vez que el toque de queda había llegado, aproveche el descanso de los guardias para salir a escondidas. El lugar era realmente hermoso en la noche, las calles eran angostas, las casas altas y sobre todo cuando la luna llena iluminaba deba relucir piedras brillantes en algunas terminaciones, llegue a la plata a aquella fuente que estaba en medio del pueblo, me la quede mirando con una sonrisa el sonido realmente me llegaba al corazón me hacía olvidar todo mal que existía en el mundo todo lo que mi padre estaba haciendo, fue hasta que un ruido, me asusto, escuche como alguien caí del techo, fui y me encontré con una chica.<br>Me arrodille junto a ella, estaba rodeada de cajas, basura y tierra:- Estas bien?  
>Ella me aparte enseguida:- Claro que sí, que es lo que haces aquí, deberías estar con los demás...<br>Yo dije confundido:- Los demás?  
>Ella me callo:- Shh... Vienen guardias... vámonos...<br>Me tomo de la mano, me di cuenta que era una chica de la tribu por sus pulseras azules, fuimos hasta la parte de atrás de una casa, me obligo a subir por la pared y nos quedamos escondidos en el techo, en cuanto noto que los guardias no estaban se puso de pie se quitó la capucha y pude notar unos hermosos ojos azules.  
>Se arrodillo delante de mi quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara la cual estaba tapada por la capucha:- Que andabas haciendo en la fuente, sabes bien que debemos ir a la cueva no podemos andar por ahí...- Me tomo del brazo y me puso de pie, yo no podía decir nada, ella siguió hablando- No puedo creer que me caí, gracias a eso casi me atrapan... otra cosa deberías tener más cuidado si ve ven los guardias del intruso te meten preso...-<br>Yo me limité a decir:- Si- Si... lo siento?  
>Me miro con sorpresa:- Lo sientes? Sera mejor que te endurezcas un poco... a propósito quién eres?<br>Me había atrapado, si se enteraba quien era se enojaría conmigo, decidí mentir, recordé el nombre del chico de los mandados:- Soy yo... Kilm...  
>Ella al principio me miro como si no me creyera, luego sonrió, mi alma se estremeció me pareció muy hermosa:- Así que eras tu cabeza de rábano, cómo pudiste hacer semejante tontería, podríamos a ver muerto achicharrados... Una vez que decides unirte a nosotros haces esas cosas, que es lo que te pasa?- Al ver ese carácter realmente todo ese encanto femenino se había ido, era muy diferente a todas las que había conocido, la mayoría eran jóvenes con estudios y preparación para la sociedad, intente defenderme pero se me hizo inútil ella ya se estaba lleno saltando por los techos, dio un espectacular salto para llegar al otro lado, me miro desde lo lejos y me dijo:- Que estas esperando?<br>Yo no sabía qué hacer, mire la distancia, no parecía mucha pero si lo hacía mal estaba seguro que usaría sus poderes para castigarme, tome distancia y corrí lo más rápido que pude, por suerte el salto fue bueno, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y seguimos.  
>Nos adentramos en el bosque, caminamos en silencio, llegamos a una cueva del otro lado de la isla, no tenía conocimiento de esto, como lo tendría si me la pasaba encerrado en mi casa. Al entrar me topé con muchos hombres y mujeres jóvenes pero también gente que notaba experiencia en sus rostros, la chica fue hasta un pequeño tumulto de tierras, yo me quede a lo lejos para no llamar la atención, ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:<br>-Buenas noches mi amados aliados, esta noche nos reunimos para detallas como realizaremos el plan de expulsar a los intrusos-  
>La gente presente celebro sus palabras, ella continúo:- Hace más de 100 años nuestro pueblo tuvo que huir de los maestros fuego, encontramos este hermoso paraíso que fue nuestro hogar desde entonces, pero ahora estos intrusos nos tienen como criminales-<br>La gente ovaciono sus palabras, ella prosiguió:- Nos han prohibido salir de nuestra casa pero peor aún nos prohíben usar nuestra agua control...-  
>Un hombre se puso de pie y fue hasta la chica, tomo su lugar:- Mi hija Korra - Supe que era su padre - Tiene un gran valor para hacer esto, no solo pone su vida en riesgo por esta causa jamás vi tal valor...<br>El público aplaudió.  
>Más tarde la gran mayoría se fue, quedando solamente siete personas, yo me quede para averiguar sobre el plan. En ningún momento me quite la capa, no quería que supiera que era el hijo del ''Intruso mayor'', Korra se había sentado a mi lado. Me puso un poco nervioso, comenzó a hablar como si nada.<br>-Ojala que esto sirva para darle una lección a esos maestros fuegos- Choco uno de sus puños en su palma.  
>Yo no sabía que responder. Me dio un golpe en el brazo comentando:<br>-Has estado muy callado, normalmente eres un hablador de tonterías... Sucede algo?-  
>''Y ahora que le digo?'' improvisadamente dije:- Es que... bueno...- Decidí toser- Me duele un poco la garganta...<br>Ella pareció creerme:- Aaah!- Se limitó a decir - Que te parece si nos vamos?  
>Yo me puse nervioso:- Los dos... solos?<br>Ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa dijo:- Claro, hoy estas torpe porque estas enfermo... Vamos...- Me extendió su mano.  
>La tome y me puse de pie. No quería soltarla pero lo hice.<br>Salimos de la cueva hablando, en realidad ella hablaba, yo solo la escuchaba, comenzó relatando todas aquellas aventuras que pasamos juntos recordándome de porque estaba haciendo esto, quería recuperar su hogar, yo con cada palabra me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentí.  
>La luna llena nos ilumino todo el camino, el sonido del mar fue nuestra música de fondo y sus historias fueron las mejores que escuche en mi vida, nos sentamos en su lugar favorito y nos quedamos mirando el mar, en medio del silencio me pregunto:<br>-Crees que lo logremos?-  
>Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, sentí como mi cara se pone roja, me parecía una chica sumamente espectacular:- Claro...- Me limite a decir. Me sonrió y volvió a mirar al mar. Poniéndose de pie me dijo:<br>-Sera mejor que volvamos, la noche se termina y no deben vernos-  
>Fuimos caminando hacia el pueblo. No paro de hablar hasta que nos separamos.<br>Como pude llegue a mi casa. Por primera vez desde que llegamos me sentía feliz, acordarnos vernos en el mismo techo del incidente a las diez de la noche, jamás pensé que estaría tan ansioso por que la noche llegara._

**Por alguna razón Kilm estaba más raro de lo normal, siempre estaba molestándome, peleándome, y diciendo que era una torpe, pero ahora algo note que le pasaba seria el dolor de garganta que se encontraba enfermo pero fue la primera vez que pude hablar tranquilamente por el eso fue muy lindo. ''Ya quería que fuera de noche'' pensé en todo el camino a casa, durmiendo y durante todo el día. No lo cruce en el día, eso me hizo sentir rara, jamás pensé que pasaría esto por una persona y menos por Kilm, pero quizás había cambiado.  
>En la noche nos reunimos en el mismo techo donde me caí, mi pie estaba mucho mejor, estaba nerviosa, el tonto no llegaba. Creí que se había olvidado, pero apareció nuevamente con tu torpeza a flor de piel.<br>Volvimos a saltar los techos, pero esta vez decidí que quería pasar un rato más con él a solas, fuimos a mi lugar favorito a charlar nuevamente, él no hablaba nada por su dolor, solo se limitaba a reírse, a comentar algo que no sabía que había pasado y así fue toda la noche, y todas las noches siguientes, el nuevo Klim me gustaba y mucho.**

_Sonara algo malo pero agradecí a mi padre a ver venido a esta isla, conocer a Korra fue lo mejor que me paso en muchos años, en las noches aprendí a quererla más y más, era algo que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Esta noche le confesaría mi amor. Sabía que era correspondido, podía notarlo en su voz, en sus ojos, en sus gestos. Cuando se acercaba a mí para que la abrazara mientras mirábamos el mar, cuando jugábamos en la playa, parecíamos dos tontos enamorados. Y así estoy, enamorado.  
>El día que entrarían a mí casa se aproximaba, mientras íbamos caminando por el bosque me atreví a tomarla de la mano, ella se quedó sorprendía pero al instante me miro sonriendo, comenzamos a charlar hasta que su padre apareció muy enojado, la aparto de mí diciendo:<br>-Donde has estado todas estas noches?-  
>Ella se soltó de su padre y me abrazo de mi brazo:- Estuve con Kilm...<br>El hombre me miro, creo que me había descubierto:- Klim no está en la isla...  
>Korra pregunto:- Que?<br>Su padre se la llevo otra vez con el:- Kilm ha estado de pesca con su padre por más de una semana...  
>Korra confundida me pregunto:- Eso es cierto?<br>No sabía qué hacer, estaba acorralado. Decidí correr pero a los pocos metros un látigo de agua me tomo del pie tirándome al suelo, yo reaccione y me libere haciendo fuego control.  
>Note la mirada de decepción de Korra, mi identidad se había revelado, me acerque lo más que puede a ella.<br>Korra me empujo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me grito:- Me mentiste! Eres el hijo del intruso!  
>Yo dije:- Lo hice para no decirte quien era porque si lo hacía jamás querrías estar conmigo... Solo quería que me aceptaran...- Ni siquiera sabía lo que había dicho- Yo te amo Korra...<br>Ella se sorprendió, pero el llanto de decepción le gano:- Tu no me amas!, tú no tienes sentimientos, me mentiste a mí, creí que realmente me querías pero no... Si me querías me dirías la verdad...  
>El padre de Korra me dijo:- Vete de aquí antes de que sufras por esto...<br>Yo no tuve otra opción, mi confesión no fue como la esperaba ni tampoco esperaba esa reacción, me fui vencido a mi casa._

**Todo ese tiempo fue una mentira, abrí mi corazón a una gran mentira y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Mi padre me quito de mi propia revolución, no podía creerlo, estaba tan enojada. No aguante más y me escape de mi casa, fui hasta la casa del intruso esperando encontrarlo.  
>Por suerte por la ventana que entre era la de habitación, estaba durmiendo. Lo desperté con un gran chorro de agua del florero. Estaba aturdido, pero al verme su ojos miel se iluminaron, los míos estaban llenos de odio.<br>Lo primero que dijo fue:- Korra!  
>Me acerque para decirle:- Te odio... Gracias a ti mi padre me saco de mi misión...<br>El intento disculparse pero no lo deje, con mi dedo índice lo señalando en el pecho:- Jamás creí que existiera alguien como tú, no sabes lo que te detesto, jugaste con mis sentimientos...  
>Él dijo:- Yo más creí que me gustaras... - Me comenzó acorralar - Eres la chica más desalineada, agresiva, arrogante y más cosas te podría decir pero no se me ocurre que más...<br>Sorprendía y enojada objete:- Y tú solo eres un niño arrogante, mimado que no sabe nada de la vida que va por ahí presumiendo que tiene dinero pero no tienes algo importante amor...  
>En ese momento, rápidamente y sin basilar, me tomo del rostro y me beso con tal pasión que no pude contener las ganas de besarlo, a pesar de todo lo amaba.<strong>

_Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Al fin la había podido besar. Me separe de ella mirándola a los ojos, le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo. La abrase con fuerza.  
>Estaba tan feliz, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. El ambiente se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.<br>Korra dijo:- Llegaron...- Me miro a los ojos sorprendida- Se adelantó el plan...  
>Yo la abrase nuevamente un momento, me separe y le dije:- No te preocupes yo no soy como mi padre... vamos<br>La tome de la mano y fuimos hasta la puerta principal, en la escalera estaba el padre de Korra junto con otros hombres, al vernos juntos se enojó.  
>Vocifero:- Aléjate de él Korra!<br>Ella se paró firme a mí:- No lo dejare padre... lo amo...  
>Él dijo algo sorprendido:- Que?!<br>Ella le respondió:- Nos amamos y no dejare que lo apartes de mí...  
>El padre dijo:- Él debe irse de aquí, es un intruso al igual que su padre...<br>Dedica hablar, me pare junto a Korra:- Yo no soy como mi padre, con gusto los ayudare a que él pueda irse...  
>A mis espaldas escuche:- Mi hijo es un traidor...<br>Era mi padre, bajo las escaleras mientras me lanzaba una bola de fuego, no pude evitarlo y sentí como caí por las escaleras. Vi como Korra se acercaba, gente pasaba a mí alrededor, cerré mis ojos y no recordé mas nada.  
>Momentos después desperté junto a la fuente, note como Korra sonría, la luna la iluminaba.<br>Me abrazo diciendo:- Mako...  
>Yo le pregunte como pude:- Como sabes mi nombre<br>Ella sonrió acomodándome el cabello:- Cuando corrí para ayudarte te dije Kilm... pero tú me dijiste:- Me llamo Mako... te desmayaste y estuve todo este tiempo curándote con mi agua control...  
>Yo sonríe y dije:- Gracias... que sucedió después?<br>Ella dijo:- Tu padre se rindió... se fue junto con tu madre... él dijo que no tenía nada más que llevarse...  
>Logre sentarme para estar más cerca de ella:- Aun podemos estar juntos?- LLeve una de mis manos a su rostro.<br>Una lágrima de felicidad corrió por mi cara al escuchar en mi oído un ''Si...''_


End file.
